kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fiesta787/For Joel,
=Stargazer= The Composer... *4:04 Fiesta787 o_o *4:04 =Stargazer= but Joels... *stilll... *here? *4:04 THe c0mPⓍsEr HAhHahHahAhahah *4:04 =Stargazer= lol *4:04 Cutecupcakez123 :O *4:04 Fiesta787 isnt that also joels account..? *wut *4:04 THe c0mPⓍsEr ThIs iS nOt jOeL *4:04 Fiesta787 -_- then who is it?? *4:04 THe c0mPⓍsEr tHiS iS hIs oWn iDeA *hIs nIgHtMaRe *cOmInG aLiVe *4:05 =Stargazer= ...no... *...you're kidding... *4:05 Roxas234 *Looks around and huggles self* *4:05 JjBlueDreamer1 CC YES PM *4:05 Cutecupcakez123 *slaps the composer* Just give a name. *4:05 Fiesta787 -____- im not convinced *4:05 THe c0mPⓍsEr tElL hIm I sToPpEd bY *4:05 Cutecupcakez123 *4:05 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 *huggles Roxas* *4:06 Fiesta787 d-p *4:06 Cutecupcakez123 *huggles everyone* *4:06 THe c0mPⓍsEr *gRaBs CuPcAKE'S hAnD* *4:06 Cutecupcakez123 :O *4:06 THe c0mPⓍsEr dOnT TOUCH mE!!! *4:07 Fiesta787 O-O *4:07 Cutecupcakez123 No. *huggles the composer* *4:07 Fiesta787 O.O bad move.... *4:07 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 *kicks the composer* DONT TOUCH MY SISTER *4:07 Cutecupcakez123 Im now, your worst nightmare. *4:07 Fiesta787 O.O *4:07 Cutecupcakez123 * *Dabomb217 Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. *4:07 Cutecupcakez123 *4:07 Roxas234 *Smiles at Everyone* *4:08 Fiesta787 -_- its just joel, being weird again... or bored *4:08 THe c0mPⓍsEr HeH, iS tHaT sO? *4:08 Fiesta787 -__- sock account technically, tis not allowed *JjBlueDreamer1 Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. *4:09 Fiesta787 nnoooeeesss jj! *4:09 THe c0mPⓍsEr WhAtEvEr, I'Ll bRiNg yOur pRecIOuS jOeL bAcK aNd tAkE mY lEaVe *4:09 =Stargazer= oh Joel... *JjBlueDreamer1 has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready *4:10 THe c0mPⓍsEr * THe c0mPⓍsEr lEaVeS *4:10 Cutecupcakez123 *4:10 Fiesta787 good, now, if u ome back, u no wats comng for u *4:10 THe c0mPⓍsEr WhAt Is? *4:10 =Stargazer= you must be really bored *4:10 Fiesta787 this *4:10 THe c0mPⓍsEr aRe yOu... *4:10 Fiesta787 *kicks composer* *4:10 THe c0mPⓍsEr ArE yOu tHrEaTeNiNg mE? *4:10 Roxas234 *Huggles Star* *4:10 Fiesta787 -__- next time ill really kick u *4:10 Cutecupcakez123 StOp SpEAkInG lIkE tHiS *4:11 Fiesta787 its really annoying *4:11 THe c0mPⓍsEr JoEl nEvEr tOlD You wHo I wAs, dId hE? *4:11 Fiesta787 dont tempt me composer *4:11 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 joel half told me *4:11 THe c0mPⓍsEr In tImE... *Grim Uzumaki has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready *4:11 THe c0mPⓍsEr Of cOuRse cOuRtNey *4:11 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 coz i was his gf at the time *4:11 Cutecupcakez123 ... *4:11 JjBlueDreamer1 *4:12 Fiesta787 *4:12 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 and HOW THE FUCK DO U KNOW MY FUCKING NAME *4:12 Roxas234 He could have a multiple personality syndrome *4:12 =Stargazer= yeah *like me jk *4:12 Fiesta787 joel, ur startin to get on my nerves... *4:12 JjBlueDreamer1 The word gf makes me shiver... *4:12 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 he does *4:12 Fiesta787 why? *Grim Uzumaki Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. *4:12 Fiesta787 o-o *4:13 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 ok i now know joel is pissed of at something or someone *4:13 THe c0mPⓍsEr WeLl iTs bEeN fUn bUt iM gOnNa gO, sEe yOu cOmiDiAnS lAtEr. TeLl jOeL I sToPpEd By *4:13 JjBlueDreamer1 *puts head on knees* *4:13 Cutecupcakez123 .... *4:13 Fiesta787 -___ *4:13 =Stargazer= ok Composer *salutes* *4:13 THe c0mPⓍsEr oH cOuRtNeY.. HOw yOu wIsH tHaT wErE tRuE.. *hAhAhhhHahH *4:13 Cutecupcakez123 :O *4:13 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 im super scared *4:13 Fiesta787 -_______________- *Blaze Sol has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready *4:14 Cutecupcakez123 (dances) this is so annoying *4:14 Fiesta787 wb blae *blaze *4:14 THe c0mPⓍsEr hAtE tO tWiSt yOuR mInD, bUt i aM nOt bOuNd tO jOel's dArK sIde aNyMorE *4:14 Cutecupcakez123 *4:14 Fiesta787 *4:14 Roxas234 *4:14 Fiesta787 *4:14 Cutecupcakez123 *4:14 THe c0mPⓍsEr *fIrEs gUn iN tHe aIr mUsiC sToPs* *4:15 Cutecupcakez123 *turns it back on* *4:15 Roxas234 *4:15 Rebekah Mikaelson 228 someone kick this cunt *4:15 Cutecupcakez123 ^ *4:15 Fiesta787 -__- joel, seriously, *4:15 Cutecupcakez123 Im soooo bored, and waiting is annoying *Blaze Sol Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. *4:16 Fiesta787 *4:16 Roxas234 *4:16 Cutecupcakez123 *THe c0mPⓍsEr Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. Category:Blog posts